Lose it All
by sixteensaviors
Summary: Faberrittana: Rachel loses her memory and her girls are left to win her heart back. But a certain Frankenteen swoops in and starts winning her over. They say after you lose your memory personal preference tend to change. Are Quinn, Brittany, and Santana about to lose it all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Much like every other fic I write. This might be a little confusing. Unless you're a brilliant crazy person like me. In which case, I love you and I hope you enjoy the fic. Everything in italics is a flashback. **WARNING:** I might have made myself an emotional wreck while I was writing this.

* * *

_**Text Quinn:**_ SOS GET TO THE HOSPITAL

It felt like every bit of air was sucked out of her in a swift second. Santana's mind reeling. The only thing she could think of was the possibility of Brittany being hurt.

It broke her.

To the point where she completely disregarded the message Quinn sent and sped off towards Lima Central. Eating up ever single red light that came her way. There was no way she could stop. Not now. Every single second counted.

And they were ticking away rapidly.

"What if I don't get to say bye," she murmured to herself. The tears rolling down her face quickly blurred everything in sight.

She knew that finding parking at the hospital was going to be hell. So Santana ditched her car half a block away and made a run for the hospital. Almost taking down a disgruntled old lady in the process

Santana burst through the double doors of the ER wing of the hospital. Looking around, desperately trying to find a familiar face. And being caught completely off guard when she'd seen the Berry men instead of Brittany's mom. "W-what…" Just then it hit her. Like a slow, painful, stinging, blow to the heart. "Is-is Rachel okay?"

Watching Leroy slowly come undone in front of her was enough of an answer for her to start flipping the fuck out. Santana stormed off to the front desk and started hitting the little bell rapidly. "The fuck is wrong with you people? My girlfriend's hurt and I still have no idea what's happened to her. We're all gay! This could be considered a hate crime!"

"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to take a seat or have you removed off the premises," A short brunette who could barely look over the counter motioned back over to the Berry men. "Please take a seat. A doctor will be with you shortly."

"Shortly my ass. This is a hate crime," she grumbled; walking over to the men and taking a seat.

Everything that happened just earlier today playing in her head with excruciating detail.

_They'd been doing it again. And Santana was feeling the same as always. _

_Left out. _

_Which was completely insane when you think about just how close her and Brittany had been before they'd all gotten together. And now it was just The Unholy Trinity minus 1 and Rachel. _

_Puck leaned in uncomfortably close to Santana, "What's with the long face, Lesbro?" He nodded his head over to the group of girls that looked like they were having the time of their lives. "Shouldn't you be over there with your-uh…damn I'm still not use to saying it. Still hot though. Very hot." _

_Santana honestly didn't have the energy to knock Puck down a few notches. "Not in the mood Puckerman." _

_"What's wrong? A little sexually frustrated? I mean…if that's the case, Puckerone is still open for business." _

_She closed her eyes and couldn't believe that just a few years ago she would've actually taken him up on the ridiculous offer. But her girls had her slowly turning to mush. _

_And lesbian sex was pretty much the best kind of sex._

_And it scared the crap out of her. _

_Santana kicked the chair back as she got up and stormed out of the room. Ran off to the only place that no one could find her. Or at least she'd thought so. Apparently she was getting useless in more ways than one. _

_But she couldn't start thinking like that. Not now. She was Santana fucking Lopez, the meanest bitch to ever walk the halls of McKinley. And there'd never be anyone else like her. Not now, and not ever. _

_That didn't mean she wasn't still angry. _

_Rachel was lucky to have even been thrown into the mix. Sure her rants were slightly more tolerable now that they got to makeout a little afterwards. But the fact that Santana was slowly being edged out by the surprisingly hot hobbit was getting to her more than she'd expected. _

_Ever since Schuester had told them about the time he snuck up to the school's roof. Santana had made it her mission to find a way to get up without being seen. And of course, she broke the surveillance camera and got herself in. It wasn't like the school could afford new ones. They could barely pay for the few clubs that were running. At least not the ones that actually needed to use the school's measly budget. _

_What she hadn't seen coming were the arms that slowly wrapped around her protectively. Santana took a deep breath, forcing herself to smile and let out a quiet chuckle. "Have you been stealing Puck's cheap cologne again?" _

_"No?" _

_Santana rolled her eyes and buried her face into a mess of blonde hair, "You've always been a horrible liar." _

_Brittany shook her head, completely serious this time, "I didn't, LT has a thing for Puck's cologne." _

_"Then why do you smell like it?" Santana questioned, eyebrow arched and a smile on her face. _

_"I couldn't help it…it smells kinda nice." _

_It was virtually impossible to be in a bad mood around this girl. She was a giant, beaming, ray of light, that somehow managed to make everything around her slightly better. No matter what it was. "Why'd you follow me up here Britt?" _

_"You kicked your chair over and ran out of the choir room, Rachel's still pretty scared of you, Quinn didn't wanna get yelled at, and you looked sad." Brittany hardly shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't want you to be alone." _

_Santana pulled herself away from Brittany, "I'm fine. I can't do this right now, B." She got up from her spot on the ground and made a run for the stairs. Leaving a confused Brittany to sit around to wonder if she'd said something wrong. _

_Half way down the hallway Santana felt and arm on hers, "I told you I can't do this right now-Rachel?" Her demeanor did a full 180, "What do __**you**__ want?" _

_"I want to know why Brittany's crying, going on about how she did something wrong. I don't know if you've forgotten but she is __**our**__ girlfriend, Santana." _

_Ours. Right. Lately it seemed like Santana wasn't even part of it, "Could've fooled me." _

_Rachel searched the Latina's face for any kind of explanation, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" _

_Santana started to walk out of the large double doors of the building, with her hobbit following close behind. She spun around, her face dangerously close to Rachel's. "It means that__** our**__ girlfriends are starting to seem a lot more like __**yours**__." Santana threw her hands up, "But who fucking care?! I sure don't!" _

_Being around Rachel now was bound to be disastrous to their relationship, and Santana fucking knew it. But knowing Rachel, this wasn't the end of the argument. _

_Not by a long shot. _

_"You wanna know why you're an outsider in your own relationship?! Because you're the meanest bitch to ever walk the halls of McKinley! Quinn tries to avoid you at all costs because you're always in a damn mood. Brittany seems to be the only one that can genuinely put up with you." _

_Santana's short fuse was getting shorter and shorter the longer Rachel talked, "Brittany doesn't __**put up with me**__. She __**loves**__ me." _

_Rachel just went on. "I can't talk to you without having you yell at the name calling stopped. And although I'm grateful for that, __**you**__ treat __**me**__ like the outsider. Like I'm intruding-" _

_"Because you are!" That came out a lot harsher than she'd intended. Precisely why she wanted to end the fight earlier. It was too late now. Santana was started and there was nothing stopping her now. Damage control would have to be done later…much later. "If it hadn't been for Q's enormous crush on you and Brittany's obsession with your hideous cat sweaters. __**You. Wouldn't. Be. Here.**__" The words cut through Rachel like a well sharpened knife. "Hell! If I'd had a choice in the matter, none of us would've even joined that damn glee club. But you know what? I don't regret any of it, because my girls are the happiest I've ever seen them. And when I say that. I don't mean you. You're__** nothing**__ to me! Honestly, I think you were just some kind of charity case for Q, make the biggest loser feel special her junior year." And there was the blow to Rachel's heart. _

_The sad puppy look that Rachel was sporting made Santana want to take it all back. She obviously wasn't nothing. Nothing wouldn't have bee able to make her feel like she'd just pushed away the most important nothing of her life. Somewhere deep down, Santana actually felt bad for every single word that she'd said. _

_But it was buried far too deep. _

_Underneath piles of self-loathing, anger, and just plain feeling unwanted. _

_"I hope you get what's coming to you, Santana." Rachel walked away with her head held high. The tears forming in her eyes slowly blurring everything as she ran towards the car in the pouring rain. _

_Santana just watched her walk away. Letting one of the people she cared most about slip through her grasp. But she only had herself to blame, and she knew it. Pushing people away was definitely her specialty. _

_The fact that Rachel just walked away, leaving her, only proved Santana's point. _

_Maybe Rachel didn't belong. _

_No matter what Santana threw at Quinn and Brittany, they still seemed to stick around in spite of all of it. Of course they had their fall outs every once in a while. Who didn't? But they always came back. Always. It was an inevitability. _

_"Santana?" The was far away and echoey._

Santana?" Quinn shook the girl; bringing her out of the deep sleep. "How long have you been here?"

The Latina's eyes scanned her surroundings hesitantly. 'Fuck,' she thought. It hadn't been a horrible, sick, twisted, dream. The hospital walls seemed to close down on her. "I-I don't know." The panic quickly set in, "Where's Rachel? Is she okay? She's okay right?" Santana was seconds away from stopping a doctor in mid stride to ask her about Rachel.

Quinn rested her hand on the brunette's shoulder and pushed her back down into her seat, "She's fine, S. Or stable….they won't know how much damage was done until she wakes up so they can run some tests."

Shit.

"What the hell do you mean, wakes up? I-is she asleep? What kind of test? Be a little more fucking specific, Q!" Santana scanned everything around her in frustration, an array of white coats meandering up and the hallway, as if everything were alright and there were no type of urgency. "Fuck! Can someone fucking tell me what's going on with my girlfriend already?!"

Now seemed like a better time than ever to just break down.

But there was no way in hell Santana was going to let that happen. If anything she was going to fuck some people up if they didn't tell her that Rachel was a hundred percent okay.

Until then..

All hell was about to break loose in Lima Central Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ Lose it All  
_**Author:**_ sixteensaviors  
_**Rating:**_ M / This might change in later chapters. I don't expect to write any sexy time in this story. But I'm sure there'll be some triggers next chapter and probably after that.  
_**Length:**_ 5,000 words || Part 2/?  
_**Summary:**_ Rachel gets in a car accident and loses her memory in the process. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn are left to win the brunette's heart back.  
_**A/N: Read at your own risk, this hasn't been properly edited yet.**_ I have a lot of this story planned out already. It just takes me a while to get the chapters out.

* * *

When Santana had finally had enough she jumped out of her chair, "What the fuck happened to, 'we'll be with you in a moment?!' My ass has been planted on that fucking chair for the past six hours. This is getting ridiculous." Santana started pacing around; mumbling impatiently in spanish. Every word slipping away from her with a kind of angry ease.

She didn't want to think about the things that could, or did, happen to Rachel. She knew that something happened, six hours was way too much waiting for nothing. If she'd had nothing more than a few broken bones, they'd known by now. Santana needed to know that she was okay now. Not tomorrow, not the next day. Not even another hour from then, she needed to put her conscience at ease already.

The petite brunette that had been sitting behind the counter had to tell Santana to relax for the fifth time that night.

"It's okay, Meredith." A taller red-headed woman sent the secretary back to her station, eliciting a triumphant smirk from Santana before the conversation turned cold. "I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that you're Rachel's..." She looked over Santana's shoulder to the Berry men, "friend?"

"Y-yeah. Friend," Santana nodded her head. It was about time someone gave her some kind of comfort.

"Right, well, I'm going to have to talk to her fathers in private. Mr. and...Mr. Berry, follow me please."

"Wait..what about Rachel? She's okay...right?" Six. Fucking. Hours. There was no way in hell she was about to just let this woman walk away now.

"Rachel isn't awake yet. So there's no way to be a hundred percent sure on her condition at the moment. Once she wakes up, we'll be running a few more tests.

Leroy rested a hand on Santana's shoulder, "Go home, Satan," he said with a warm smile. "Whatever news we get, I'll make sure to call you first." Leroy pressed his lips against the girl's forehead and gave her a tight hug, "I won't even let H call Quinn until you know. I promise."

It was an agreement that she didn't want to make.

But she had to. The last thing the Berry men needed was Santana hanging around making a scene and causing more problems than she already had. They loved her to death, like family, but the girl had rage.

The fact that Santana seemed so heart broken and worried, seemed to be nothing else but a nervous girlfriend whom truly did care about Rachel. But it was so much more than that. So much more than anyone would ever be able to understand fully. Santana was in an entirely new level of anger. Sure, she'd nearly lost her girlfriend. But Rachel's father's had nearly lost their daughter. And they knew just as little about the situation as she did.

It came as a bit of a shock when the brunette had actually agreed to what Leroy had suggested. "Okay. I'll talk to you soon, Roy."

But he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, "I hate it when you call me that."

Santana just gave him a quick reassuring smile before disappearing behind the large double doors of the waiting room and out to the parking lot. Rachel was going to be fine. Maybe it was just a poor excuse of a lie to make herself feel better. But for the moment..it would have to do.

* * *

It'd been a pretty shitty week for everyone. 7 days and Rachel was very much in the same condition as she'd been last Tuesday. But even with Rachel stuck in her vegetative state, their lives went on. Something in the three girls made it feel like it was wrong. And as the days passed, it seemed harder and harder to find an excuse to keep going.

Usually it was, "Rachel wouldn't want me to stop," or, "She's going to get out and your dumb ass has accomplished nothing." But neither of those seemed to make due anymore. No matter how many times they quietly chanted it to themselves.

Quinn was waiting in the living room with Brittany, like every other day, "S! Please tell me that you're finally done getting ready." Once Santana came into view it took everything in her to hold back the shocked look on her face.

"Go ahead, say it."

"Wow...San...you look," In most cases Quinn wouldn't have any trouble telling Santana she looked like crap. They'd always been down each other's throats and jumping at the chance to make a comment about the other one usually didn't go without taking advantage of. But this time she didn't have the heart.

"I know...like shit. Sorry that I didn't have the energy to work a fucking zipper this morning." Santana descended the staircase lazily. The girl looked like an absolute wreck, like she'd just completely given up on life itself, her shoulder's were slumped and her head looking like she barely had enough energy to hold it up. And if that didn't give it away, then the droopy eyes, enormous shirt, and baggy sweat pants sure as hell did.

Brittany raked her eyes over the brunette, "Sanny, you know you're wearing sweat pants right?"

"Yes I know! But picking out close for school isn't exactly my main priority right now! Fuck! You act like nothing's different! But it is! I miss her annoying ranting, her overbearing attitude, and the ridiculously weird laugh of hers."

So she was having a bad week, Quinn could bring herself to understand that, but now she'd really just about had it with Santana and the way she blew up on everyone else, "I'm tired of your shitty attitude! You're not the only one that lost her, Santana! Brittany and I have just as much of a right to be angry as you!" And they were just as broken. "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get over it. We're all hurting...and the last thing Brittany and I need is you shitting on us on top of everything that's going on!" Quinn knew she needed to calm down. So she took a deep breath and was disappointed to find out that it didn't actually work as well as she'd hoped. "We need to keep going." Quinn sank down onto the ground next to her girlfriend, "Because we have to, S. There's no doubt in my mind that Rachel's going to pull through. She's a star, and she'd be damned before she let some car accident take that away from her."

There was a faint truth in her words. And as much as she'd like to fool herself by thinking that Rachel would come out completely fine, as if she were some sort of super woman, getting out of that god forsaken hospital like nothing had happened. She had her doubts though. Who didn't? But that small indication didn't make Quinn feel any less guilty for slowly losing faith. She couldn't bring herself to tell Santana all of that though. For some reason her girlfriend was tearing herself up over all of it, pushing everyone away.

All any of them wanted was the one phone call to come in. The one that would tell them that Rachel's okay and currently tearing apart one of the nurses because they won't let her practice.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her up off the ground, "Do you need me to help you working the zipper, San?"

* * *

School was painfully slower than usual. The only thing helping Santana and Quinn trudge through it was the look of absolute bliss that Brittany was wearing when she bolted down the hallway and into Santana's arms; giggling excitedly as if she'd finally figured out how to get Lord Tubbington to stop with his uncontrollable smoking habit.

It's not like either of them wanted Brittany to be as miserable as them, but to be honest they kind of expected her to be. "Why so happy, B?" Santana asked, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Rachel's going to be okay!" She screamed, tightening her grip on the Latina.

Brittany happily took in the bright expression on both of her girlfriends' faces along with the credit of making them s happy for the first time all week. Santana and Quinn looked relieved and more than a little lost, "What?" they questioned in unison.

"I made a wish. For Rachel to get better-"

Santana interrupted her, "Britt, baby-"

"No. Listen. You know that leprechaun that joined Glee club? He promised me that he could make my wishes come true. I was actually going to wish for a box of lucky charms that only had marshmallows but then I remembered that Rae hates it when I eat them like that. And then I started feeling really bad so I wished that Rachel would get better." Brittany enveloped Santana in an even tighter hug, "You can stop being sad now, San." Santana buried her face into the blonde's shoulder, the tears dampening Brittany's shirt. "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy that Rachie is going to be okay?"

Every part of her hurt. What if Rachel didn't come out okay? What was she suppose to tell Brittany. 'Oh that little prick was just lying to you so that he could get in your pants.' How do you just take away someone's innocence like that? "So happy, Britt-britt." Santana slowly ripped herself away from the blonde, "I'll catch you later, B, Q, I have to go take care of something."

Brittany tugged on Santana's arm, "Where are you going?" She'd just given her girlfriend the best news ever. They were suppose to be happy and rushing off to the hospital, waiting for the moment that Rachel could wake up. That moment where Brittany would be able to grab all of them and pull them into the happiest group hug ever so that she could rub it in their faces and say I told you so.

But Santana pulled her arm away and made her way down the empty hallway. "I swear to god if I find that little asshole, I'm going to personally make sure that Rachel isn't the only gleek in the hospital," she mumbled to herself.

30 minutes after storming off, and still no luck with finding the new Irish midget. Then again, Santana's methods weren't exactly productive. You can only have so much luck poking your head into random classrooms.

It'd gotten to the point where she just started pulling random kids out of the glee crowd and asking them where Rory was. From afar, Santana could see Finn leaning up against one of the lockers in a poor attempt to making himself look slightly less enormous. She stormed up to the tree and pulled him away from some pathetic freshman girl who'd been swooning over his letterman jacket, "Where's Rory?"

"W-what's it to you?" he stuttered, trying to protect the new addition to the glee club from Santana's wrath.

"Listen, Finnept. You have literally 10 seconds before I ends you."

"Is this about Brittany?" He knew that Rory was trying to get on Brittany's good side. To the entire male population of McKinley, getting on Brittany's good side usually ended with getting laid, hell getting on Santana's...alright side meant getting late. Although lately all of them had backed off significantly. It might have been the fact that Santana had recently taken it upon herself to become the blonde's personal pitbull.

And or a moment, Finn actually considered going against Santana, evidently coming to the conclusion that do that was a death wish when she knocked him down with an icy glare. "..In the library."

Santana gave Finn an encouraging slap on the cheek, "You know, you're really starting to catch on."

With that, Santana left a even more dumbstruck Finn and sauntered off to the library calmer than when she'd approached the giant boy.

The double doors of the library flung open as Santana made her presence known to the boy sitting a few feet away working away on a boy of lucky charms. She immediately walked up to a frightened Rory and tugged him out of the chair by the collar of his shirt.

It took everything not to beat him to a pulp right in the vacant library. Honestly, where the hell are all of the teachers half the time?

Bringing herself back to the issue at hand, Santana let Rory's shirt go before pressing a finger roughly to his chest, "I didn't think it was possible for the boys in this school to get any dumber. But today you proved that a boy's stupidity has no boundaries. Especially when they want to get laid. And I get it. Brittany's the most amazing person in this little shit hole of a town. She's sweet, innocent, willing to stick her neck out for just about anyone, and probably the only girl in the entire school that would ever give you the time of day." Santana got lost in her own thoughts as they drifted off to Brittany and everything that makes her so amazing; that is until Rory's whimper brought her back. "I know what you promised, Brittany. If Rachel doesn't get out of that hospital better than ever and Brittany gets heartbroken over it, I will personally take it upon myself to end you. And I don't mean end you as in the empty threats that I say to everyone. I will see to it that you end up in Lima Central the moment I see your pathetic excuse of a face anywhere near my Britt. Got it?"

Rory nodded his head frantically trying to choke out an apology, "I-I..."

From the double doors Quinn watched the two of them curiously, trying to get a little closer to hear what the two of them were saying. Santana, for one, looked angrier than she usually did and Rory just looked scared.

Santana pushed the boy towards the library door, "Don't talk. Just nod your head like a good little leprechaun and get the hell out of here before I make good on my promise right now." Rory accidentally bumped into a confused Quinn in his efforts to get the hell out of there as soon as he could. "You've always been a horrible spy, Q," Santana deadpanned.

"I wasn't _spying_..I was looking for a new book to read. But it did kind of throw me off when I saw you in here. I didn't think you even knew where the library was. What were you and Rory talking about?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing."

"When someone talks to someone else about 'nothing' it's doesn't usually end with a person running like their life depended on it."

"Whatever, Quinn. Let's just fucking go already. I don't feel like fighting with you about this right now...maybe later."

Quinn's face turned red, "At least you'd be doing something, Santana!" Looking around and realizing where she was didn't really stop her from screaming at her girlfriend. "You've done nothing but walk around being mad at everything!"

"What the hell do you want from me, Quinn?! I can't just pretend like Rachel's not in the hospital in a fucking coma!" Santana slammed her hand down on the table next to her, "Maybe you can walk around like nothing's changed, like Rachel's some sort of super women, like she's going to come out of this with not a scratch on her. But don't try shoving that idea down my throat! You talk a lot of big game about me taking this out on you. But don't for a second think that you're a damn saint, Q. Do you really think I want you in my face every second of the day telling _me _that I'm not dealing with_ my own_ feelings right?"

The seconds passed and not a word came out of Quinn's mouth. Looking between the door and Santana, she finally found her voice again, "I'll see you in Glee."

* * *

That god forsaken club had to be the single most grueling hour of the entire school day. Everything in the room reminded Santana about Rachel. She could practically hear Rachel going on about her lack of solos, with herself paying attention to nothing but those ridiculously weird sweaters of her.

Santana's phone went off just as all of them were about to head out of Glee for the last period of the day. She looked over at Quinn and Brittany who stayed behind, despite what happened in the library. "It's L."

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, "He does realize that we're technically still at school right?"

"Whatever, Q. We have like 30 minutes left and maybe it's good news. Now stop talking so I can talk to him. Hey, Roy, how's Rachel?" Santana's voice took on that higher pitch that always seemed to come out whenever she was trying to either be nice, which was rare, or when Leroy called her.

For a while it was just a series of nods on Santana's part a few stuttered oh and a slightly smile when the line went dead.

Brittany was the first to break the silence, "Why are we still standing here? Rachel's awake...right? Right...San say something." Santana just nodded her head.

"Yeah, B. Rachel's awake." There was nothing to the way she said it. No excitement, no anxiety, nothing. It was just so uncharacteristic. Without bothering to grab anything from her locker, Santana made a b-line for the main door. Quinn following her close behind with her head down, and Brittany trying to slip her hand into Santana's.

* * *

Leroy tried his best to put on that parental disappointed look when he saw Santana. But seeing how relieved she seemed that moment with the other two girl close behind her.

He couldn't have asked for better girls to be in his daughters life.

Of course at first he and Hiram weren't completely for that type of relationship. But as time passed, they could see that each of them brought out a different side of Rachel. And he couldn't be more proud.

"Santana-" Leroy looked over her shoulder, "Britt, Quinn, I thought I made it clear that you three were suppose to wait until school actually _ended_ before you could come see Rachel." He glared at Santana.

"Then maybe you should've waited until after school to tell me that Rachel was awake." Santana looked down at her feet, "Did they tell you how she's doing yet? She's okay right?"

"As okay as she can be in her condition," Hiram whispered, slowly sinking into his seat.

"San, take a seat please," Leroy added; taking the brunette's hand in his and pulling her down onto a chair.

Santana felt her heart clench. She hadn't been to the hospital a lot, at least not because someone was genuinely hurt, but she'd seen enough movies to know that being asked to sit down was never a good sign. Without being asked to, Brittany and Quinn sank down into the seats on either side of their girlfriend. Santana forced out a weak chuckle, "Come on, L. Just tell me she's okay already."

Leroy rested a hand on the brunette's shoulder, kneeling down in front of her. Gentle brown eyes meeting dark worried ones. "Santana, honey. She...Rachel's okay. A few broken bones here and there but-"

The brunette slowly pushed herself out of the seat, towering over Leroy as he looked up at her, "But what?"

Hiram saw the difficult time Leroy was sure to face with Santana and decided to interject. "Santana, baby, calm down...please." The man brought Leroy to from his feet and into a seat before pulling Santana closer to him, "Rachel..she-she can't..she won't be able to-"

"Hiram?" Santana's voice cracked. At that moment, that was it. Honestly, what more validation did she need, Rachel was worse than she prepared herself for. Santana looked over to a crying Leroy who was being comforted by Brittany and Quinn. Both of their eyes still trained on Hiram. "What else is wrong with her, H?"

His eyes met hazel and blue eyes before fixing his gaze to the trembling brunette, "Rachel's not going to be able to...she's suffering from amnesia."

"No." Santana shook her head rapidly. "No..no no no. Rachel?" Her body started shaking as her hands gripped her arms; making sure that it was all real and not just some sick, cruel, trick, that her mind was playing on her.

Brittany was the first one to get a hold of Santana. Someone had to. Quinn was still holding on to a sobbing Leroy. They wanted to find words to say, any would do. Whether they be for Rachel, or to comfort Santana.

Santana had always been so pissed off at the world, and of course that only excused Brittany while Rachel got most of the shit storm that was Santana's bitchy mood. But no matter how horrible Santana had been, there were still those small moments that made everything kind of go away.

**Flashback: **

Santana had always been use to calling Rachel by her last name. But that wasn't really normal to do under the new circumstances. The midget had legs that went on for days and a voice that could put just about anyone to shame.

But she never agreed to this.

Santana should've seen it coming though. Quinn being the first one to show interest in the annoying little diva. Suddenly showing interest in her "boyfriend" and wanting to protect her "relationship." All of which was total bullshit. Santana, Brittany and Quinn had been dating since just about the beginning of cheerios that year. And the other two girls were both perfectly fine with Finn being Q's big gay beard. But this isn't what she signed up for.

On her to do list: Quinn and Brittany.

Not some loud mouthed midget with an ego the size of Mount Everest. What was she suppose to do though? Give up the only two people in her life, other than her mother, that really cared about her? All because Quinn decided she wanted some of Rachel's Berries. If there was anything she disliked even more than loud divas, it was having to wait for a loud mouthed diva.

Santana had slipped a note into Rachel's locker earlier in the day, telling the singer to meet her in the auditorium during lunch. She figured that Rachel would be into all that romantic serenading crap. And if she was going to have to be with the munchkin, then she was definitely going to need some lady lovin' time.

But she was taking way too long.

Although she couldn't really blame Rachel. She wasn't exactly late. Santana, being the punctual gangster that she is, got there a little too early.

Taking a seat on the piano bench, Santana started going through the song that she'd planned to sing. Slowly coming to the conclusion that maybe asking Artie to help her pick a song wasn't really the best idea. Now that she thought about it. The songs he picked sounded a lot like baby making music.

Rachel's voice came from behind her, making Santana turn around. So the hobbit wasn't completely unappealing and her sweater wasn't that hideous. The short skirt definitely made up for it. "You left me a no-"

"I know what I did, Berry. Just, sit down and shut it. I'm not...good with this stuff and you talking would just ruin it."

"You're not off to a very good start, Santana"

The Latina took Rachel's hand and pulled her towards the piano bench. "Like I said. Stop talking and listen. I know that there's something going on between you and Quinn. So I'm sure that she's already mentioned our...situation."

Rachel gave her a short nod, "She did."

"Fucking great, because having to tell you myself would've been way too weird."

"Is there something that you're getting at, Santana?"

Santana rolled her eyes, Rachel was being a little pushy, and she couldn't lie. It was actually pretty hot. "Alright, look. I love Quinn and Brittany. They've been there for me, through the good, and the bad, you know...all that sappy stuff. And assuming that you're serious about what's going on with you and Quinn, I guess I can stop with the name calling, and be a descent human being when it comes to you. Like I said, Q, Britt, and I; we're always there for each other. And now that you're part of...whatever this is. I'm going to do the same for you."

Rachel watched as Santana pulled her phone out of her pocket and started tapping away at the screen, "What are you-"

"Texting Puck. Keep it quiet already, will ya?" She looked over at the moon-eyed brunette and put any worries she may have at ease. Relax, Rachel. He's the only guy I can trust to help me out with this." Santana's eyes went back to the screen.

And Rachel's eyes never left Santana. "You called me Rachel. Not Hobbit, Yentl, or man-hands."

"Way to point out the obvious. I said I was done with that stuff." Just as Santana's about to abort her mission, Puck strolled into the auditorium, strapped up with his guitar and ready to help out his favorite lesbro. Well..only lesbro. Santana pulled him closer by the collar of his neck, whispering something in his ear, "I swear if you tell_ anyone_ about this, I will ends you. Got it?"

Puck threw his hands up in a surrender, "You got it, babe. My lips are sealed. But, can we like, get this shit over with. The sex sharks got places to be and people to do."

"Just start fucking playing, Puckerman."

Rachel kept her eyes trained on Santana. Maybe the girl wasn't on her level, but something about the way she felt everything she sang made it all that much better.

_"I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved."_

Santana grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand, pulling her up from the bench and into her arms. Everything was so normal. Like having Rachel so close was nothing out of the ordinary. As if the munchkin's voice hadn't always driven her crazy.

_"Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore."_

Rachel's big brown eyes found Santana's as they opened for the first time since she'd started singing. "Santana-"

_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come any time you want"_

With it being Santana who was singing, Rachel tried not to read too far into the words; holding onto the girl's hand tighter.

Waving Puck out of the auditorium, Santana completely dismissed the boys wink and crude gestures as he wiggled his eyebrows, looked the small girl over, spanked the air, and gave her a thumbs up. "I hope you know that I'm never going to sing to you ever again.

Wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, Rachel looked back into her deep chocolate brown eyes, "You know, I think I could live with that. So long as you stop beating around the push and kiss me already."

**End flashback **

Her eyes shot open when she felt Brittany pull away from her, finally processing what had actually been said. "Amnesia...that mean Rachel can't remember stuff...right?" It made no sense. Rory had promised her that Rachel would come out okay, that Santana would be happy, that all of them would have what had been taking away from them for what seemed like forever now. That her and Rachel would be able to have Pieberry day every Monday like they did before; the only thing that made her Mondays worth while. "So...he _lied_?"

"Britt, baby-"

Brittany looked at Santana in disbelief, "You knew didn't you? You knew that Rory couldn't make that wish come true." She looked over at Quinn, who had her head down, "Both of you knew. An-and you didn't tell me?"

Neither of them could look at her. They both knew that nothing short of a miracle would bring Rachel out of the hospital healthy and back to herself after a week of being stuck in an unwavering coma. But she'd been genuinely happy for the first time in weeks.

'Say something,' Santana's voice echoed through her own head.

Dark worried eyes took in their surroundings. More so, the looks that both Quinn and Brittany were wearing. Everything made her want to run. As far away as her legs could take her. Far from her disappointed, hurting, girlfriends, from that god forsaken hospital, Lima.

From her problems.


End file.
